Ray of Light
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Antonia "Toni" Williams comes to visit her uncle and cousin at their house after being away for a few years. But what happens when strien happens between the two cousins when one isn't like she use to be by being a spoiled little brat? Jareth X OC
1. Family Is Supposed to Matter

Ray of Light

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Antonia "Toni" Williams comes to visit her uncle and cousin at their house after being away for a few years. But what happens when strien happens between the two cousins when one isn't like she use to be by being a spoiled little brat? Jareth X OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, but I do own Antonia.

Authoress Note; Ah I couldn't help myself. For the first time in my life I saw Labyrinth and I enjoyed it. Gosh it is hard to believe that this movie is turning 31 years old this year. After I watched this I had an idea mauling around in my brain of having an OC in the story because I didn't think that it was fair of how Sarah behaved during the movie acting like well a spoiled little brat. I hope that you guys enjoy this. I am a little bit out of my element by writing this story since I've only seen the movie once and am rewatching this as I write it. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

Family Is Supposed to Matter

An eighteen year old young woman stepped out of a taxi grabbing her suitcase from the trunk before paying the cab driver for bringing her there. She had short light brown hair that was styled in a bouffant which had her bangs barely touching her forehead. Her one indigo blue eye and cloud grey eye looked at the house before her. She was dressed in a black bustier, a black short bolero jacket over top over it, black leggings complemented with a pair of black boot, a short tight denim skirt, and a pair of fingerless gloves that were black lace on her hands.

She let out a soft sigh blowing her bangs up off of her forehead. After many months of planning this trip she was glad that she was here, but exhausted due to the trip that she had. But she was excited to see her uncle and aunt, along with Sarah and her new baby cousin Toby. She slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door hoping that someone would be home to let her in. She knew that she was a bit late arriving here at her Uncle Robert's house. Dan flights anyhow always being postponed when it comes to bad weather.

The door opened revealing her Uncle Robert holding little Toby. "Toni." He said with a smile looking his niece over. "I see your style has changed some." He was surprised that Toni had changed some. But he should have known that Toni would change her style. She was after all going into the fashion world, so it made sense that she would follow with the fashion trends.

Toni chuckled lightly. "I'm a college student now Uncle Robert. Styles change." She said with a small smile.

Toby cooed at her looking her over with wide eyes trying to figure out who she was.

Toni smiled and wiggled her silver painted fingers at the little boy which he had tried to grab at. She chuckled lightly. Toni looked up at her uncle. "Where's Sarah?" She asked curiously wondering where her fifteen year old cousin.

Robert smiled. "She's out practicing something. Come on in kiddo."

"Trying to follow Aunt Linda?" Toni asked softly as she followed him inside of the house.

"Yes, she's been practicing a lot. She wants to get into Juilliard."

Toni blinked a few times wondering how her cousin was going to do that because that was the hardest school to get into. "Wow… that's a real big name school for her to be going into. She's really trying her best to be like Aunt Linda." She let out a soft sigh.

"You can leave your bag by the door for right now." Robert said with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Robert." She said as she left her suitcase next to the front door.

Irene her aunt came out of the living room. "Toni so wonderful to see you here." She said with a smile. Your room."

"Sorry I was running a bit late." Toni said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "My flight was behind."

"It's alright Toni." Irene said with a smile. "I am just glad that you could make it here. The spare room has been made up for you if you want to take your suitcase up there."

Toni smiled a small sheepish smile. "Thank you again for allowing me to visit for a few weeks Aunt Irene and Uncle Robert."

Irene smiled at Toni. "Honey I know that you needed a break from college."

Toni nodded her head. "And I have to thank you for that. Mom and dad are on their cruise so I couldn't handle being home alone."

Robert nodded his head. "We'll let you get settled in."

Toni nodded her head as she grabbed her suitcase and walked up the stairs. She remembered where the guest room was because she had last spent time with her uncle was when he had married Irene. She had to admit that it was nice to see her uncle happy again after what had happened with her Aunt Linda. She still didn't understand why her Aunt Linda would do such a thing to her Uncle Robert. Cheating on him… it was something that she didn't condone.

Toni looked out the window and noticed that Sarah was running towards the house and it was beginning to rain. She shook her head when she saw that Sarah was dressed in a medieval styled gown.

"You go out every single weekend!" Sarah yelled at her step mother.

Toni let out a soft sigh when she heard Sarah. Now that was something new. Sarah was acting like a brat and that was the Sarah she didn't know. Perhaps everything that happened between Robert and Linda caused this strain with Sarah and Irene. Toni shook her head. She wasn't about to get involved with this between the two family members.

"And I ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans." Irene said to her step daughter.

"Well how do you know? You don't know what my plans are, you don't even ask anymore."

"Well, I assume you'd tell me. You could spend some time with your cousin Toni. She's here all the way from college and I am sure that the two of you would have some fun together. I'd like it if you had dates, you should have dates at your age."

"Toni didn't date at my age." Sarah complained.

Toni winced when she heard her cousin say that. It was true that she didn't date, but Sarah didn't need to bring up her painful high school years that she had left behind a year ago. It didn't seem very fair that Sarah was comparing herself to her. Toni knew she was different because she was more focused on being a fashion designer.

"We were worried about you." Robert said to his daughter.

Toni heard thudding of feet coming up the stairs. She let out a soft sigh. Sarah was upset and she had no right to be upset. She just couldn't understand this. It had been two years since she had last seen Sarah and she shouldn't have changed that quickly.

"I can't do anything right, can I?!" Sarah yelled as she slammed her door.

Toni came out of her room. She knew it was bad getting involved, but she wanted to make sure that her Aunt and Uncle were alright since Sarah had been acting this way.

"She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I say." Irene said letting out a soft sigh. She didn't like the idea that Sarah was acting this way. Not when Toni had come to visit after so long.

"I'll talk to her." Robert said, but Toby began to cry.

"I can take him to his crib." Toni said softly. She was willing to do anything to help out if Sarah was going to act this way with her little brother and baby sitting him. After all she didn't have a brother and cared about helping out where she could.

"Oh Toni I couldn't ask you that." Robert said surprised that Toni had even offered to take Toby to the room where his crib was. He knew that Toni was here on break before going back to college.

"It's fine Uncle Robert. Go talk to Sarah." She said softly. She wanted to make sure that Sarah was alright even though she had been acting like a spoiled rotten little brat.

Robert handed Toby over to Toni. "Thanks honey."

Toni nodded her head and took Toby to his parent's room where his crib was at. She laid him down in his crib. She tucked him in. Toni hummed a little bit trying to calm Toby to try to get him to sleep.

"Sarah? Could I talk to you?" She heard Robert say to his fifteen year old daughter.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Sarah shouted at her father. "You better hurry or you're gonna be late."

"We've fed Toby and Toni put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight."

"You really wanted to talk to me didn't you? Practically broke down the door." She snapped. "Lancelot! Someone has been in my room again. I hate that! I hate it."

Toni looked at the door as Sarah bolted into the room. She didn't know why Sarah was in such a huff, but this was becoming fairly ridiculous.

Sarah picked up the bear that was on the floor. "I hate you! I hate you!" She snapped at Toby.

"Sarah." Toni said looking at her cousin with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Sarah could hate her half brother.

"Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place."

"Sarah!" Toni snapped. She was getting tired of hearing Sarah whine. "All this whining is very unbecoming of you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Toby who was crying. "What do you know." She snapped at Toni.

Toni let out a soft sigh and sat down on the bed. She rubbed her face. She was beginning to get sick and tired of this version of Sarah. All this whining and wanting to be treated like an adult wanting to do her own plans was very unbecoming. Sarah had no right to take her anger out on her or little Toby. Toby hadn't done anything other than being a fussy baby.

"What do you want?" She said narrowing her eyes back at Toby who was still bawling. "Do you want a story? Huh? Ok. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew what that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she asked the goblins for help."

"Now Sarah that's enough." Toni said getting up to her feet. "Family is important and you're lucky to have a sibling."

"It's just a story to shut him up."

"You could at least tell a better story than complaining about your life in story form Sarah." Toni said letting out a soft sigh crossing her arms. She couldn't believe that Sarah had turned this bitter. This was not the Sarah that she knew from when she was younger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **Sorry for the cliff hanger. But this is the end of chapter 1 Family Is Supposed to Matter. Should Sarah wish both Toby and Toni away? Or should Toni get sucked into the Labyrinth with Sarah to try to help get Toby back? Let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**


	2. Wishes

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Ray of Light. I've gotten a few Pm's about this story and I am glad that you guys told me what you think through the PM's. I hope that I don't fail you guys. I know I really didn't delve into Toni's character, but trust me that her characteristics will become more real. She will have a fear among a few other things. I hope that you guys will continue enjoying my oc, Antonia. I am slightly afraid that you guys might not like her even though I am trying to give her more of a human feel. What will happen when Sarah makes her wish? Will both Toby and Toni disappear? Or will it just be Toby? Only one way to find out and that is to read this chapter and find out what happens to Toby, Toni, and Sarah. Enjoy Chapter 2 of Ray of Light.

 **Chapter 2**

Wishes

Sarah rolled her eyes at what Toni had said. "'Say you right words,' the Goblin's said, 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free.'" She said continuing the story to Toby.

"Sarah enough." Toni said narrowing her eyes at her younger cousin. "A story like that will scare him and he won't ever go to sleep."

Sarah ignored what Toni had said. After all Toni hadn't been there and Toni had no idea what she had been through with Toby always baby sitting him. "But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin." She said continuing the story to her baby brother.

"Sarah stop that isn't a story for little kids." Toni had read the story and had been the one that had gifted the book to Sarah in a package about three months ago. She knew for a fact that it wasn't a story for children, even little babies. Maybe she should have thought about sending the book to her, if she had known that Sarah would try to tell this story to Toby.

"So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it."

Toby continued to cry.

"Oh, all right! Alright!" Sarah snapped as she picked up Toby out of his crib. "Knock it off. Come on. Stop it! Stop it! I'll say the words. No, I mustn't. I mustn't say…"

"That's never going to quiet your brother down by shouting at him. He's a baby." Toni said getting up from the bed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Toni. It wasn't like Toni knew what she was going through. Toni didn't have a little brother or sister. She was an only child and that was something that Sarah craved. "I wish...I wish…" She said to herself still ignoring her elder cousin. "I can bear no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

"Sarah!" Toni said grabbing Toby away from her cousin. She carefully put Toby into his crib who was still crying. "Shh… shh…" She softly shushed Toby. She couldn't believe that Sarah didn't know how to sooth a crying baby.

"Oh, Toby, stop it! I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away."

"Just go Sarah… I'll handle him." Toni said trying to help her cousin the best that she could.

"I wish… I wish…" Sarah said walking towards the door.

Toni began to hum a tune that her mother use to hum to her when she was a child. It was something that stuck to her all these years after her mother had stopped taking an interest in her and more interest in doing things with her father leaving Toni alone most of the time. She hoped that he would calm down which he did slowly. She knew that it would take some time to get him to go to sleep.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her cousin seeing that Toby was still not quiet, but quieter than what he had been when she had a hold of him. "I wish the goblins would take you both away…" Sarah shut the light off. "Right now." She closed the door. Sarah stopped in her tracks when she didn't hear any more crying. "Toby? Toby, are you alright? Why aren't you crying? Toby?" She opened the door to her father and stepmother's bedroom and saw that Toni wasn't there.

How did Toni get out of the room? There was only one way out of the bedroom and that was through the door. Sarah heard noises in the room and began to look around the room trying to figure out who was making the noise.

Toni groaned waking up on the hard concrete floor. "Toby?" She gasped when she saw Toby sitting there surrounded by goblins. "Hey get away from him." She yelled rushing towards Toby grabbing him up off of the ground. She held him close to her chest trying to sooth his crying. "Oh… Toby… it'll be okay. I promise it will be okay." She rubbed his back trying to calm the crying baby.

She could only hope that the two of them would be alright. Sarah had to have made a mistake by wishing them both away. But she didn't understand why Sarah had wished her away. She hadn't done nothing wrong to Sarah to cause her to be wished away. They had a chance of not being turned to goblins, but still a very high chance would be turned.

She walked towards the window and looked out and saw the Labyrinth; "Oh Sarah why'd you do that?" She asked softly now feeling ashamed for giving her that book. She should have never given that book to Sarah. She looked down at Toby with a concerned look and rubbed his back trying to sooth him. "It will be okay Toby… Sarah couldn't have meant it."

"What's said is said. Nothing will change that." A voice rang out causing her to jump and spin around. Jareth smiled at the eighteen year old woman that held onto Toby.

Toni backed against the wall. Her dual colored eyes were wide. "You're Jareth… the Goblin King."

Jareth clapped his hands together. "And I know who you are Antonia Williams."

"How? How do you know my name?" Toni asked holding onto Toby closer to her. She rubbed Toby's back lightly trying to sooth him.

"Oh I know your name and the book that you had and then you had gifted to your cousin Sarah."

Toni gasped holding onto Toby a bit tighter in her arms. "You were spying on me."

Jareth moved closer to her. "Are you afraid, Antonia?" He asked his lips quirking up in a smirk.

"Stay away from me." She said skitting down the wall trying to get away from him. Her feet tripped over one another causing her to fall towards the ground.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her to keep her and baby Toby from landing onto the floor. "Now wouldn't want you to hurt that baby."

Toni pulled herself away from Jareth. "Let go of me." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh you do have some fight in you." Jareth said with a smile.

"And you are a man that peaks in and spies on girls just to get your kicks." She hissed through her teeth. "You had no right to spy on me."

"Oh I didn't did I?" He asked getting close to her causing her to back up more.

She tried not to trip over the goblins that scattered the room. Some playing with toys and others were yammering with one another. She ended up falling butt first into his throne.

The goblins gasped noticing that she had fallen into the king's chair.

Toni tried to get up out of the throne, only to be pushed back by Jareth.

"Well, well, well, you are certainly skittish of me." Jareth said looking into her duel colored eye.

Toni looked up at Jareth looking into his eyes. She noticed that one was blue and the other had a blown pupil. She felt her heart jerk a little bit in fear. "Get away from me." She pleaded with him.

"Oh there is nowhere that you can go, Antonia."

"You can't keep me here." She said pushing against him.

Jareth shook his head. "Oh, but I can, sweet girl." He said running his gloved hand over her cheek causing her to flinch. "You were wished away by Sarah and you can't leave the castle."

"Don't touch me." She said looking up at him.

Jareth removed his hand from her pale cheek. "Are you afraid of someone's touch?" He asked looking at her closely.

Toni looked down at Toby who she still held onto. He had calmed down and she was thankful for that. Hopefully she and him would be able to get out of there and wouldn't be turned into goblins.

Jareth saw the worried look that was in her eyes. He could read right through her facade. She was actually afraid of him as she should be.

She pushed him back with her body causing him to stumble. She quickly scrambled with Toby still in her arms and out of Jareth's throne.

He grabbed onto her causing her to shriek. He took Toby from her and put him down onto the floor. He then swiftly grabbed her arm. He forced her to look at him. "Don't you dare push me again. You have no right to touch me." He said with narrowed eyes.

Toni tried to pull away.

He kept his grip on her arm.

The goblins watched in fear wondering if their king was going to send her down to the dungeons.

"Are you going to listen to what I say?" He asked tightening his grip on her arm.

"Yes, just please let me go."

Jareth released her arm pushing her back from him causing her to stumble and fall onto her butt.

She looked up with him wide scared eyes. How was she going to handle him with Toby being here as well.

Jareth picked up Toby.

"No, let him go." Toni said trying to get up off of the floor feeling the pain in her back and butt from falling onto the hard concrete.

Jareth looked at her. "I won't hurt him."

"I don't know that." She snapped getting up to her feet.

"All of the children that I have taken… I have never hurt them." He said looking at her. "You're going to have to trust me on this even though you don't like me, Antonia." He saw the burning passion in her eyes. "You care about the babe?" His question was clear as day.

"He's my cousin. And I will always care about family." Toni said looking away from him.

"Even the one that wishes you away with the babe?"

"Yes…"

"Interesting." He said more to himself than to her. That was certainly interesting to know that. He had watched her to know that she cared about people before she had given the book away to Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of Chapter 2. Well what do you guys think? Does Toni have a little bit more depth and doesn't seem perfect? I hope not, please let me know. I really don't want to make her a Mary Sue either. I hate Mary Sue's. They are well something that I don't want to write for. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. It will keep me writing this story.**


	3. She's Only Running For One

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Ray of Light. I am so glad that you guys are liking this story so far. It really means a lot. I know in a PM that I got was asking if Sarah was running the Labyrinth, well there was a reason why I hadn't put it in yet due to the fact that there was so much going on in the last chapter Jareth being frightful towards Toni and Toni trying to protect baby Toby. As for the plan for Toni of why Jareth took her… well that will be revealed soon enough. After all Toni was the one that gave Sarah the book and Jareth kind of was looking in on her as a creep. I mean who wouldn't think that. But some will be revealed in this chapter. Also if you don't like OC x Jareth and think that he needs to be with Sarah then don't read this. Reviews saying that you won't read it because it is an OC x Jareth story and not a Sarah x Jareth story kind of ruins my mood for writing. I can understand that you guys like Sarah x Jareth stories, but I will not write a story where a fifteen year old girl is being chased after by someone who is a lot older than her. It makes me feel dirty if I did. Plus this is purely fanfiction. I am an OC writer. That's what I've strictly done always. I will not change my writing habits because someone doesn't like an OC story. This is my preference to write an OC story. I will see reviews like this from now on as a flame and the flames will be ignored from now on. End of rant. I do apologize for ranting, but reviews like that make me not want to write any more. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Ray of Light.

 **Chapter 3**

She's Only Running for One

Toni had moved to the window looking out at the Labyrinth below with a sad look on her face. She was still trying to figure out why Sarah had done such a thing and if Sarah had even cared that she wished away her only cousin and little brother. It had to be the heat of the moment for Sarah to wish a horrible thing.

Jareth noticed that Toni hadn't said much since after he had said that why she was acting the way that she was, was interesting. He put Toby down onto the concrete floor and watched her carefully. He knew that the goblins would be able to keep the little one busy. He watched her cross her arms as she looked out the window.

He got up from his throne and walked towards her. "You're wondering if Sarah is running the Labyrinth aren't you?" He asked his voice causing her to jump.

Toni turned around with wide eyes. "What… how did you know?" She asked with wide eyes.

"All children… and now you wonder that when they are wished away by a loved one." Jareth said moving closer to her.

Toni pushed herself against the wall. Her laced covered hands brushed against the concrete. "Please just stop right there."

Jareth stopped and looked at her with a smirk. "You're wondering right? That she is coming for the both of you?"

Toni pursed her pale pink lips together and stiffly nodded her head.

"She's only coming for the baby." Jareth said looking straight into her eyes.

Toni gasped, her hand went up to her mouth covering it in shock. Why would Sarah not come for her? She would come for Toby, but not her even after it was all Sarah's fault for wishing them both away.

"Does that surprise you that she's only coming for your cousin and not you?"

Toni looked up at him. "She wouldn't just come after Toby… she would come after me too." Toni said defiantly. She didn't know if it was true, but she couldn't trust him on his word. "I don't believe what you are saying."

A smirk came to his lips. "Oh how sweet. You still think that she's coming for you, but let me tell you something Antonia…" He leaned in close to her that he could smell the perfume that she wore. "She's only coming for the baby."

Toni skitted around him tightening her arms around herself as she thought. There was probably a good chance that he was telling the truth. Sarah had looked at her with so much hatred that it even scared her. She wouldn't admit that to Jareth though. She didn't want him to know that she was afraid of what was going to happen. She didn't want to become a goblin. Becoming that type of creature scared her the most. It was something that she couldn't control. She moved towards her cousin. "How long does she have to come here?"

Jareth moved towards her again and a small smile came to his lips. "She has 13 hours to come and navigate through my Labyrinth. But you know that story… You after all had the book before her about the Labyrinth."

Toni looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh what is that look for? You hate it here?" He questioned her looking at her stiff posture. "You have no reason to hate it. You'll learn to love it."

"I will never love it here. Not when my parents are above ground."

"Oh trust me… I've seen how your family treats you." Jareth said moving closer to her.

Toni backed away only to trip over a goblin who was behind her.

Jareth's hand shot forward grabbing onto her pulling her close to him. "You are much better here."

"With a man that spied on me. And has intentions on turning me into a goblin."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He said coyly looking at her. "I can always be generous."

Toni wiggled. "Can you not touch me."

Jareth released her. "You are certainly different than her."

"Who?"

"Sarah."

"Of course I am." Toni said moving towards her cousin who was whining. She carefully picked him up and began to rock him back and forth lightly. She began to hum lightly trying to sooth him from his crying.

Jareth looked at her watching her trying to sooth her cousin and was able to get him to go silent and no longer crying.

Toni let out a soft sigh thankful that Toby had fallen asleep. "I take it that you don't have a crib here." She looked around the room and didn't see a crib. She let out a soft sigh and found some furs that were laying there. She carefully rested Toby on them. She then slipped out of her black short bolero jacket off covering him with it to keep him warm. She fingered her light brown bangs before turning on her heels. She saw Jareth messing around with a crystal. She slowly moved towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on your daring cousin, Sarah." Jareth told her.

Toni moved closer to him to see exactly what was going on in the crystal. She saw her cousin walking down the path in the Labyrinth that had no turns in it. Oh she knew that Sarah would probably start complaining about not finding any turns or corners.

" _What do they mean 'Labyrinth'? There aren't any turns or corners or anything. This just goes on and on." She stopped for a second looking around. "Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just taking for granted that it does." She began to run down the path, but still had no luck in finding a path to take other than straight. She stopped turning beating on the wall with her hands in frustration._

Toni let out a soft sigh. "Of course she would think that… There might be trick walls to lead her to the path that she needs to go."

Jareth averted his eyes from his crystal and looked at her. "I have to say you are taking this rather well of her only coming for the baby."

Toni scoffed looking away from the crystal and at him as tears filled her eyes a little bit. "It's something that I am use to doing." She admitted, before looking away from him. She was use to being ignored, it wasn't like it was going to change. So why should her fifteen year old cousin be any different?

Jareth was surprised that she was taking what he had told her so well.

Toni moved away from him. "You said she has thirteen hours. She only has 10 hours now... " Toni shook her head. "And what happens if she fails your Labyrinth?"

"You two stay and she leaves…. She won't ever remember that she has a cousin or a little brother along with everyone else. " Jareth said giving her the blunt truth.

Toni looked down sadly. She should have known that it was going to happen. She just didn't want to think it was real. She didn't want it to be real. She had to think of something just in case Sarah didn't complete the Labyrinth in time. What would she do if Sarah failed and she and Toby were stuck here? That was one thing that she didn't want to happen. She didn't want Toby to deal with being a goblin, but her herself, well she wasn't concerned about herself, she was more worried about her littlest cousin. "I was afraid that you would say that."

"And there is nothing that you can say Antonia to change my mind." He said moving closer to her.

Toni moved away. "Of course nothing can sway you. You're the Goblin King and nothing will change your mind not even the words of a mere mortal girl like me." She said shaking her head before walking towards the window.

Jareth watched her from where she stood next to the windows. He had been kind of surprised that she no longer wore her jacket that she had on. She had to be cold with what she was wearing for a top. But he would never understand the fashion of above ground dwellers. He watched her sit on the sill on the window and saw her wipe a tear away. Now that he wasn't expecting. He didn't know how to calm a crying human girl. He could only hope that this would not be something that would happen constantly.

"Come on Sarah." She whispered softly. "Do it for Toby." She had a feeling that Sarah might pull it off. Go home with her brother and be able to cherish the time that they have together as brother and sister. Something that she would never have because her mother never wanted another child. She had always thought that Toni would be enough for them. In a way Toni was envious of Sarah.

Jareth looked at her a bit baffled . She was still rooting for her cousin to retrieve Toby and bring him back home? Now she was certainly an odd young woman. Perhaps she really thought Sarah could beat the Labyrinth. Even if Sarah did beat the Labyrinth she had to say the words in order to get her little brother back and he knew that Sarah had a hard time remembering the line to be able to leave the Labyrinth with her baby brother. Having Toni here was going to prove very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **** **This is the end of chapter 3. Sorry that it hasn't moved the plot much. I promise that it will move a bit more. I try not to go over 2000 words for this story per chapter since this is a movie that I am writing to and changing it up some. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no more rude comments. It actually bugs me and I am doing this story because I love the movie and only have ever written OC stories. I'm not going to change writing the way I have been. Until next time.**


End file.
